


Whitewater Hook-Up

by WaddleBuff



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hook-Up, Intercrural Sex, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Thigh sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Rikka is growing bored on her class’ summer field trip to the river.Nothing a quickie with the hunky rafting instructor can’t fix.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

** _ [follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

_takes place in episode 5_

_inspired by [this picture](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3316095)._

* * *

Rikka was getting bored. Bantering with her two best buds, goading on the showboating guys who were playfighting, and just lounging by the river in her two-piece bikini was relaxing and fun, but the day seemed to reach a point of anticlimax after the rafting part, especially when she realized they had at least five or six hours to go. It didn’t help that her phone had died and she didn’t have the foresight to bring a power bank.

Yuuta was more than happy to talk, of course, but as earnest as he was, conversation with him usually ran dry after a few minutes.

Out of options to entertain herself on the lazy summer day, Rikka was eager for something, anything to let her pass the time.

She eventually wandered off from the main group to the restroom. It was when she was bent over the water fountain that she heard someone approach from behind her.

“Hey there.”

It was the rafting instructor. A simple approach, but the sleazy tone, that grin on his lips, and the way his gaze subtly shifted over the striped blue and white of her swimsuit was more than enough to let Rikka know that this was a guy hitting on her, not a supervisor checking up on a wayward student.

She gave him a once-over, taking note of his tone muscles, the tanned skin from working out in the sun and the river all day, and, against her better judgment, responded with a coy smile of her own.

“Hi.”

She’d entertain the older guy. There was nothing better to do after all, and what harm was it to chat it up with a hunk who was obviously checking her out. Rikka tucked the hair behind the shell of her ear, and flirted back.

Turns out, the guy had a smart mouth, parrying any of her defenses, making her giggle without even trying.

Within the hour, Rikka had that mouth pushed up against hers, that hunky body of his pinning her to the wall of one of the restrooms.

“_Mmm _…”

She smiled into the kiss, opening her lips to let the guy push his tongue against hers. She let out another moan as she felt the bulge in his swimming trunks push up against her stomach.

Now _this _was more like it. She wasn’t one to slut around or anything, but maybe a quickie in the bathroom with some hunk would be just the thing to alleviate some of that boredom.

It’d be one hell of a way to pass the time, that’s for sure.

Those big hands of his were in ten places at once, and Rikka loved it. She was suddenly grateful that she had opted for the bikini instead of the one piece that she had considered buying the week before. Electricity drummed along every inch of the smooth skin that he smoothed over, every young, nubile curve of hers that he groped.

Rikka let out a squeal against the instructor’s tongue when she felt his hand suddenly force its way under her bikini top, but she soon settled into it, letting him grope and knead as he please. Every touch was getting her wetter and wetter, and she opened her mouth wider, bringing the guy’s face closer to hers as she melted into this stranger’s grip.

He was bold with those hands. As bold as he was for pulling her in here after she meekly nodded at the prospect, and clamped his lips onto hers. Anyone could be coming here at any second, and if it was a teacher that had tagged along for the field trip, his ass would be needing a new job if the cops didn’t get to him first.

But the danger merely turned Rikka on more, and by the time the instructor’s hand was greedily running up and down her left thigh, she realized that she had wrapped one of her legs around his firm ass, pushing his hard crotch into hers.

Moans slipped regularly from her throat now as their tongues continued to slip and slide in hot, sloppy tossling. She loved the way his shaft grinded against the wet lips of her snatch, even if both were still covered in swimwear.

As exciting as this all was, the reality of the danger was beginning to sink in, and Rikka pulled apart from his mouth, letting down her leg. A string of spit connected their moist lips as they panted, Rikka’s blue eyes looking up at him, swirling dark with want.

“L-Let’s keep it going, before someone comes out here…”

She didn’t need to say anything else before those big hands grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. She yelped when she felt the instructor’s mouth clamp onto the nape of her neck, right below her ponytail. Then those hands of his smoothed up the curve of her hips, her waist, up to her breasts again as his tongue licked up the sweat of her skin.

Rikka mewled, feeling her lower lips drip and drip in hot lust. She needed to get off, and she could feel from the rigid hardness grinding into her ass that he needed it too.

“I’m gonna fuck your thighs.”

Once again, bold.

But Rikka didn’t protest, nor was she surprised; his hands had paid her plump assets plenty attention when they made out, and she knew from overheard whispers in school that this guy wasn’t the first to have the lurid idea.

She heard the crumple of his swim trunks hit the floor, and gasped as the hunk pushed his hips forward without _any _hesitation, burying that long, hard, throbbing shaft in between the glorious and creamy plumpness of her thighs. She gulped at just how _big _it was, eyes widening when he pushed it all the way through, its pulsing crown poking right underneath her bikini bottom-covered lips. It dripped pre on the skin of her legs.

Rikka then braced herself for him to inevitably start thrusting, feeling him hiss against her shoulder. But then it was her turn to hiss, then squeal as one of those hands of his slipped into her bottoms, and immediately slipped three fingers into her honeypot. The other hand shot to her bikini top, flipping one side of it open to expose her tit, and started kneading in earnest, toggling with the pebbly pink of her nipple.

It was only when she leaned back at the sensation of being manhandled and already on the brink of orgasm as his calloused thumb started pushing roughly against her clit did the instructor start thrusting.

He pulled his mighty hips back, grunting all the while before shoving them forward. To her amazement, the throbbing meat between her thighs added another sensation that made her knees weak, and as the hunk started to establish a rhythm, Rikka couldn’t help but groan out loud as she felt herself cum.

It was a small climax, but it was enough to galvanized the stranger to start thrusting faster, letting him lose himself in the delicious friction of her skin. In the same motion, he started to fingerblast her in earnest, digging his fingers in and out of her in tandem with how he sawed his meaty cock in that holy fold of her squished upper thighs.

In the ferocity of their coupling, the instructor didn’t have anymore flirts or clever jokes; only grunts as his nostrils breathed in the scent of Rikka’s tied up hair, as his hands, arms, and pulsing cock drowned in her softness. Rikka, for her part, was losing herself in the way his touch appreciated her, violated her, her own nostrils enjoying the masculine musk of his muscle.

Before long, she would come again, squealing now as she fell back on him completely, letting his muscles bristle against her, holding her up as she felt more waves of pleasure course through her.

She took an arm and reached behind her, grabbing his hair and guiding his mouth to hers. Within moments their mouths coupled in moist, loud smacks of spit and air, groans making love while Rikka’s thighs continued to get fucked.

Her fat ass smacked in tandem with every thrust, and only got louder as he grew faster. By her fourth orgasm, the instructor finally tore away from her mouth, biting down into the sensitive patch of her neck as he thrust faster than ever, the friction of his veiny manmeat against her bikini bottoms threatening to rip off the flimsy fabric entirely.

She felt his solid balls clench against the back of her thighs, and as he spat obscenities into her skin, felt him finally reach his end.

Steaming wads of white spunk spit out from his throbbing cockhead in sporadic buckshots. Rikka kept her gaze fixed on the lewd spectacle, watching as what little of his giant prick poked from between her legs, shooting out hot line after hot line of white cum, gushing all over her thighs. By the time he finished, spunk streamed down Rikka’s bare legs onto her feet, dripping in between her toes.

As the stranger caught his breath behind her, his firm pecs pushed flush against the softness of her back, Rikka could only gulp and imagine what such a load would feel like if it was all shot into the warmth of her pussy.

Rikka was just about to proposition him for a solid, old-fashioned rutting against the wall before the ground below them shook violently, and the almighty roar of an otherworldly beast cracked through the air. Both Rikka and her new friend fell onto the floor of the restroom, hearing the commotion grow louder outside.

Yelling of her classmates, the sound of sirens. Faintly, Rikka could hear the voice of Namiko scream “_ IT’S A KAIJU!!! _”

“Wh-What the hell is going on?” the guy said as he shakily got to his feet, pulling up his trunks.

Rikka could only stare at the gooey mess of her thighs and sigh as she got up to clean it off with some tissue paper. She could already hear Yuuta and Sho trying to look for her.

“Shit.”

* * *

** _ [join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


	2. again from the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has been reset and Rikka has another chance with that hunk of a rafting instructor. 
> 
> Without Akane around, there won't be anything to interrupt her little hook-up...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i guess this isn't a quickie anymore lol 
> 
> hope you guys like it. i cannot get enough of writing about Rikka.

* * *

** _ [follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

Just like her first time to the river, Rikka was the last one left in the locker room of the tourist center.

But this time, there wouldn't be Akane to interrupt her thoughts. No, this time, there wouldn't be any interruptions at all during the whole day. No kaiju, no Gridman, nothing but Rikka going all the way with the course of events that had happened the last time she was here at the river with her class.

She looked over herself in the mirror as she tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Just like last time, she had on that bikini that drew the eyes of that irresistible rafting instructor. Just like last time, Rikka was feeling a little adventurous, willing to pass the languid afternoon with someone worth it. And just like last time, Rikka Takarada was in the mood to get _fucked_.

Except this time, she knew what she wanted right from the very start of her class trip.

She gave herself one last once over, smoothing her hands over her thighs (she'd made sure she'd moisturized herself extra thoroughly today), turning on her heel to check out her side profile, looking over her shoulder and giving a little hop to see the bounce factor of the curves in her bikini.

"Rikka! What's taking you so long!"

Again, just like last time, her best friends impatiently called out for her. Slipping into her yellow booties, Rikka gave herself a grin in the mirror before stepping out.

* * *

Everyone had forgotten. After everything that'd happened, it seemed as if time itself had reverted all the way back to the start of the whole mess. Everything was as it was, everyone who Akane had sinisterly deleted from the system she created was back in one piece. The only difference was that nobody remembered anything from before time was reset, nobody remembered the true nature of their world. Nobody, of course, other than the Gridman Alliance.

And one particular member by the name of Rikka Takarada was using that to her advantage.

No amount of world-resetting bullshit would wipe her memory of that hunk of a rafting instructor. How he looked at her, how he seduced her to make out with him in the restroom, how he had made her cum with just his fingers. Ever since that day Rikka had kept him in the back of her head, conjuring up the phantom events during nights when she was feeling hot and bothered.

Today, Rikka would make sure that they'd continue where they left off before.

Rikka locked eyes with the instructor the moment her class gathered for rafting lessons. She gave him an innocuous smile, and he grinned back, keeping his eyes on hers for a moment longer before giving his attention back to the rest of the class. After that, Rikka played coy, keeping her eyes off of him for the rest of the actual whitewater rafting part of their trip.

As she sat cross legged on the smooth sun-kissed stone beach, and as she distractedly practiced her row, and as she tried her best to listen to her paddle raft captain during her second time rapid rafting, Rikka noticed something she didn't notice before: the instructor was staring at her. The whole time; he wasn't even assigned to her raft but she could still feel his eyes burning against the nape of her neck during calmer segments of the river.

Rikka could barely hold in her excitement. She was always so tempted to look back at him, flash him a flirty smile. But the naughtiness of _knowing_ she was being admired by this stranger and acting coy was infinitely more titillating.

By the time they beached their rafts and had lunch, Rikka was close to bursting. Everything the class did, _repeated_ was the furthest thing from her mind. She answered perfunctorily to Namiko and Hass' usual banter and jabber, and absentmindedly dismissed every attempt Yuuta made to talk to her.

From what she remembered, it was getting close. She was cheering for classmates playing chicken. Finally, she talked to the instructor directly for the first time.

Just like last time, he had approached her and Hass, commenting on Hass' facemask. Just like last time, Rikka playfully made a jab at Hass' quirk to earn a chuckle from the instructor. The only difference was that this time, she could see the quick flicker of his eyes giving her another once-over.

She smiled back at him. She couldn't resist giving him a small lip-bite, something she didn't give him last time. As Hass bashfully tried to defend herself, Rikka kept her eyes locked with the instructor, returning his gaze with a coy wink. She saw his Adam's Apple shift, saw him change his stance.

The exchange lasted for barely a few seconds, but Rikka knew the damage was done. With that lip-bite, with that wink, she'd let him know that she was available.

Fast forward fifteen minutes or so and it was the moment of truth. Last time, Rikka had slipped away to go to the restroom. This was her chance to finally repeat everything she wanted and more, a chance to continue what was so rudely-interrupted by that stupid kaiju.

...but Rikka didn't budge.

She stood with Hass and Namiko, sneaking her glance over at the instructor.

He was staring at her, almost intently.

Rikka still didn't budge.

Every second that passed felt like an eternity as she kept absentmindedly chatting with her friends, watching with scarce glances to watch the instructor absentmindedly chatting with the rest of the adults. She wanted to force his hand. Ramp up the tension, the desire she could sense a hundred yards away from his intense stare.

She looked over Hass' shoulder again, and her heart skipped.

He was walking over to her. She couldn't help but meet his eyes, not knowing what exactly to do. Her thighs shifted, the knot at the base of her belly coiled tighter. He was getting closer and Rikka wondered if he dared hit on her in front of-

He turned at what seemed like the last moment, his direction taking him to the restroom where they'd once met in a time that was no more.

Rikka's pulse pounded, then she smiled. He knew exactly what game she was playing despite the fact that they'd barely talked and he didn't even remember the last time he had approached her. She couldn't help but grin at the fact, nibbling on her bottom lip. She kept her eyes on his back, as if expecting something.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, the older guy gave a glance over his shoulder. Their eyes met for but a second. It was enough.

A minute later and Rikka was speed-walking over the pebbled beach into the more forested area where the restroom was. The roles were reversed now as she slowly approached the instructor, his back turned on her as he drank heartily from a water fountain: she was the one to stumble across the instructor, and now, Rikka was also the one that was going to initiate things. _Every_thing.

Unlike last time, she told Namiko and Hass that she had forgotten something back in the lockers of the tourist center, which was considerably farther than the restroom.

Just like last time, Rikka found herself alone in front of the restroom's water fountain with a flirty stud of a rafting instructor.

Rikka kept up her coy act, her heart jumping out of her chest. Here was the man she'd been fantasizing about for months, just within arm's reach. She looked at his hands, remembering what they felt like digging into her thighs, her mind instinctively reenacting how good it felt for his fingers to dig into her snatch.

She tried her best to suppress those thoughts lest she jumped on him right then and there.

"Hey," Rikka said, clasping her arms behind her.

The rafting instructor acted startled as he stood upright, wiping the water around his mouth.

"Oh, hey." he said. Rikka could see his eyes fighting the urge to do another once-over. She pushed out her chest a little more, earning a second of a pause. "...uh yeah, you're...Takarada-san, right?"

Rikka nodded.

"You have a good memory, mister." she said, approaching the water fountain even further. "Remembering all our names like that."

She saw that Adam's Apple shift again.

"Y-Yeah I mean it's my job"

"Still impressive, I mean, you weren't even my paddle raft captain…"

The instructor didn't say anything. Rikka saw him shift his jaw, and she gave a grin. She stood right next to him now as she pushed the water fountain valve. Water sprung up from its spigot in a clear arc.

"Takarada-san I-"

"You can call me Rikka." she said, giving him a smirk as she bent over for a sip of water. She kept her head down, taking her sweet time as the instructor remained silent and dumbstruck behind her.

His gaze was so firm on her ass that his eyes may as well have been hands.

She took another long draught of water, making sure she kept her bent-over pose without looking too exaggerated. Then, she stood up again, and turned to face him. Water trickled down her chin and Rikka let it run, drops of it splattering onto the smooth valley of her tits.

The instructor didn't even try hiding that stare now. He was bold when they _first _met, flirting with her to win her over, persuade her with his charm to hook up in the restroom.

But now, even that cockiness was no match for Rikka's subtle yet brazen hooks. As Rikka tucked a stray taft of hair behind her ear, looking up at the instructor with a smolder, she realized she liked the tables being turned; as the aggressor, she could watch this man squirm.

She chatted the older guy up like that. Innocuous small talk given with eyes that screamed at him to "please, fuck my brains out".

It was so easy to wrap this man around her finger, but it was so difficult to keep herself in check; she needed this new plan to work out or else it'd be another quickie in a place where their rendezvous could easily get interrupted. She wanted something more than that.

But her worry was probably unfounded: it took her half the time to seduce him than it took for him to seduce her.

They were in the middle of talking about Rikka's relationship status, sitting on a nearby bench when the instructor's hand suddenly moved onto her thigh.

Rikka's heart dipped. A silence ensued as the stranger tentatively gave a squeeze, eyes focused on her face to gauge how far she was willing to let him go. Little did he know how far Rikka was going to _take _him.

She let the hand go up her thigh, let him fit in another squeeze. She was having difficulty not letting him do anything more-God, if she just let things play out she would have fucked him right on that bench.

But before his other hand could grab her head and pull her in for an illicit kiss, Rikka's restraint won over and she shot up to her feet, the sudden hop giving giving her pubescent curves a bounce. She looked down at the instructor, smiling conspiratorially. His eyes were still on her thighs.

"You're a good teacher, you know?" she said, a double entendre. He didn't catch on to the second meaning, of course, and he stood with a bemused grin.

"Thanks?" he approached her, all facades of being a friendly supervisor figure falling away with every closing inch. His hands reached up to the smooth skin of her arms. "You saying you're a good student?"

Rikka bit her lip at his touch, using more of her willpower to playfully wrench herself away from him. She took several slow steps backwards, crossing her legs as her hands clasped behind her back again.

"I don't know. I've only learned your tricks in a more public...group setting." she said, halting her backwards retreat by crossing her legs, accentuating the swell of her thighs. "I was wondering if you could give me a more personal instruction. I'd love to come back around here to try out the..._rougher _rapids sometime."

The instructor paused. He gave her another once-over. An open, brazen one. The cat was more than out of the bag, and they were both starting to relish these last moments before things bubbled over completely.

"The restroom not good enough for you?"

Rikka shook her head.

"You know you can do better than that, mister…" she said, her eyes innocently looking up at the tourist center further uphill. "You're the local aren't you? Don't you know any place where you can give me those lessons uninterrupted?" she paused. "A place with A.C. preferably? You look like you're dying in that black shirt."

He grinned.

"I know a place. No guarantee the shirt's staying on, though, A.C. or not."

Rikka smiled, following him as he took her by the hand.

"It fucking better not." she said under her breath.

* * *

The tourist center office was closed for the time being. It was a somewhat spacious room, with a help window desk that was currently shuttered, a waiting room-style couch for any guests who needed extra help, a few filing cabinets, a few metal desks with computers, and a manager's wooden desk situated between two large windows. The midday sun streamed in through the blinds of the windows- more than enough to light up the whole space.

Apparently the rafting instructor had lock-up duty; the town let his grassroots rafting company have access to the tourist center due to the fact that most of the tourism of the riverside town stemmed from whitewater rafting.

Of course, Rikka tuned most of this out as he peeled off his black shirt. He'd started stripping the moment he locked the door behind them. She was just glad they had a more private place to fuck.

Both of them knew what they were here for, and she appreciated that he didn't waste any of her time. She sure as hell wasn't going to waste any of his.

The moment his shirt hit the ground Rikka _pounced _on him, her mouth crashing onto his. He let out a surprised grunt as her hungry lips desperately swirled onto his mouth. He stumbled back and Rikka pressed the assault, cornering him against a filing cabinet. His back crashed onto it with a thud, and his hands instinctively went to the skin of her lower back. Rikka made sure there wasn't any distance between them as her kisses grew more aggressive, her arms looping around his head.

It didn't take long for the surprise to wear off, and within another heartbeat the man started kissing her back. The ferocity of his tongue shoving past the gates of her teeth made Rikka hum with pure bliss. Her own tongue coiled around his in a wet knot, breathless gasps fueling each moist clasp of their lips shifting. All the while Rikka's body didn't stop moving; her nubile curves relished every point of contact it could make with his toned physique.

Just like last time, his own hands were just where Rikka wanted them: ten places at once.

She knew the extra moisturizing was a good call, relishing in his pleased moans as his fingers dug greedily into the softness of her ass, sliding up the curve of her back, squeezing the plump hourglass of her waist. She couldn't get enough of this. Her hands moved to his cheeks as she gladly choked on his tongue, shifted her head with every wet liplock. Spit began to dribble between their chins.

Every second started to feel like the dam inside her was breaking in slow motion, when she needed that release _now_.

Rikka slipped one of the hands behind his head down the front of his chest. She shot it into his swimming trunks, giving a hungry whine as her dainty hand curled around her prize. The instructor let out a surprised groan, trying to pull back from her lips as she suddenly began to stroke. Rikka wouldn't let him retreat that easily, the one hand grabbing onto the back of his head ensuring that her lips could still suck on his tongue. He let out a shudder, another surprised groan as she mercilessly slid down his shaft and _squeezed._

She felt his prick throb, felt his hands' hungry grabs die down. She squeezed again, pulling with a harsh tug, feeling his cockhead pulse through the nylon of his swimming trunks against her belly. She gave another stroke, prompting him to forcefully rip his lips off of hers. His hands pulled her hand out of his trunks.

He gave her a look of disbelief as he pushed her away. Rikka furrowed her brow, a string of spit limply falling on her chest.

"Whoa, Rikka- fuck!" the instructor said, catching his breath. He reached up and gripped her shoulders to keep her an arm's length away. Rikka panted, looking up at him with desperate eyes. He couldn't take his gaze off of her mouth. He gave a chuckle of disbelief. "Look, don't you want to take it easy? Your class ain't leaving until later. We have time."

In response Rikka's hand closed around the wrist of his right hand. Wordlessly she took it off her shoulder, guiding it down across her chest, the softness of her belly, leading the vanguard of his fingers past the defense of her layered bikini bottoms. The stranger's eyes went wide as he _felt _Rikka bubbling over.

"You feel how wet that is, mister?" Rikka hissed, eyelids fluttering as his hands began to slowly curl inside of her moistness. "Does that feel like me wanting to take it 'easy'?"

Without warning her other hand shot to the bulge in his trunks. He let out a groan as she gripped it, sliding along its clothed length, feeling it throb through the fabric. She kept stroking it, pushing the instructor further against the metal of the filing cabinet.

"How about you?" she continued. "Do you _really _want me to take it easy?"

The instructor gave her a single look. She could see the gears turn for but a second. Rikka gave him the same lip bite she gave back at the riverside, pushing through his trunks with _just _the right amount of pressure at the base of his cock at the same time.

He snapped. In a single breath and their mouths wrestled again. This time, it was the instructor who was the aggressor, his kisses overpowering even Rikka's own hunger with ease. His onslaught kept up, pushing Rikka away from the filing cabinet. He kept his hands on her shoulders as their feet slowly stepped in a sensual dance, more saliva beginning to leak from the tight band of their lips.

Their staggering walk stopped as the back of Rikka's thighs kissed the office's humble wooden desk. Leaning back on it, she sighed hotly as the older man's mouth unfastened from her lips, his tongue eagerly lavishing the smooth skin of her neck. For her part Rikka's hands went to work on his swimming trunks, pulling at the string that held them up before finally pulling them down just enough for his cock to spring out at graze against her belly button.

She started stroking him in earnest with two fists, earning a groan and a hard bite to the base of her neck. She inched a little forward, closing in to have her belly kiss the slick tip of his prick. She felt him separate from her skin. His hands found her cheeks, and with a forceful tilt upwards the instructor shoved his tongue into Rikka's mouth.

He kept her head in place as he towered above her, his head shifting with every desperate attempt to shove that tongue of his down her throat. As Rikka drank his spit, her hands didn't stop. She could feel the little movements of his hips, how he pushed against her stomach with an eagerness that made her toes clench in anticipation.

The older man slipped his tongue out of her cheeks with a slurp, both of them panting as strings of spit bridged their lips for but a moment. His hands adjusted to her hips now. He was hard as a _rock_, pulsing and eager in Rikka's appreciative hands. She looked up at him. His eyes were dark now as he started to swirl his hips with intent. He aimed down, his pulsing head pushing up against the fabric of her layered bikini bottoms. He gave another thrust, and his meat slipped downward...into the fold of her thighs.

She loved seeing him like this. His charming face twisted into a predatory grimace, breaths softly hissing past his lips.

Rikka knew what he was going to say next as he pushed his weight forwards a bit, wedging his prick deeper into the skin of her thickness.

"I'm gonna fuck your thighs," he said. Just as hungrily as last time, just as brazen.

Rikka gave a shake of her head, releasing the grip of his prick. She slid her palms up his chest.

"No, you're not."

She then gave him a push. Soft enough to not trip him over, but with just the amount of emphasis to know Rikka meant it. He took a step or two back, his swimming trunks still bound around his mid-thigh.

Rikka kept a defiant and lustful smolder locked with his eyes. With a few steps between them, Rikka's thumbs hooked onto the sides of the black topmost layer of her bikini bottoms, and pulled down. It was always the hardest part, rolling the bottoms past the thickness of her thighs, but once it reached her knees, the black fabric fell right to her ankles. She stepped out of it, kicking it aside.

His eyes laser-focused to her crotch, now barely covered by a racy g-string bikini sporting the same blue-white tiger stripes of its top.

Rikka then stepped back onto the wooden desk, her hands gripping onto the edge as she boosted herself up to sit on it. All her curves gave a ripe bounce as she found her seat. She kicked her feet off the edge, proceeding to peel off her yellow booties in the process. She kicked each of them towards him as she wiggled her exposed toes freely in the air.

"I told you. I'm not here to take it easy with you." she said, her voice a minxish husk.

Rikka spread her legs. Her hands tugged at her bikini bottoms, pulling them aside to completely reveal her dripping cunt, its lips puffy pink, rimmed with neat rows of black pubes. Without another moment's hesitation, she stuffed three fingers inside herself, knuckle-deep.

Her eyelids flickered, her breath caught.

She gave him a look that made his Adam's apple shift more than ever.

"You're not gonna fuck my thighs." Rikka said, barely able to contain herself as she started fingering herself in earnest, squirting out quim that was already beginning to puddle on the desk. "You're going to fuck _me_."

The instructor didn't hesitate.

"God," he said, hurriedly slipping out of his swimming trunks as his eyes fixated on her fingers pumping in and out of her needy cunt. He stalked towards her, mouth watering. "You teens are getting wilder every year."

Rikka snorted, her lips agape with excited breaths.

"I doubt you'll ever say that again after I let you fuck my brains out, mister." she said, pumping her fingers faster at the sight of the stranger finally baring himself completely. Her eyes fixated onto his cock as it wildly swung with every step he took to close their distance.

"Yeah we'll see about that, Rikka."

Once he reached her, the instructor shoved her hand away. His right hand was already poised at the base of his shaft. His left arm looped around her waist, and with a rough thrust, he slid right into her heat with a deft ease that left her breathless.

Both of them groaned as the instructor's cock wedged itself perfectly inside the fold of her cunt. Rikka looked down between them, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip as she watched his meat slip inside her. Inch by inch, he shoved that delicious girth into her, fulfilling a desire she'd harbored ever since he decided to jam it between her thighs all those months ago.

The second the instructor sheathed himself completely, his cockhead poking deeper inside her dephts than anything Rikka had ever experienced before, his hips pulled back. A second later, he snapped them forward. He didn't wait to adjust, he didn't wait for Rikka catch her breath, he just kept up repeating his strokes, loosening up Rikka's constricting folds enough to catch a rhythm.

Rikka looked up at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders the same way she brought her legs around his waist. He muttered low curses under his breath. He swooped down on her lips the moment she looked up at him, expertly weaving more threads of kisses against her eager tongue.

The older man kept thrusting faster, stretching out the pocket of Rikka's tightness with every forwards snap of his hips. His fat cock stuffed her again, and again, each inwards stroke making her toes curl. She needed more of it, clenching her insides around him, goading him on by squishing her plump thighs against his waist.

His hands roamed Rikka's skin as he continued to fuck her. Greedy squeezes of her skin earned more deep moans against his tongue, every grope making Rikka's own hips squirm and thrust into his faster. During a particularly hard thrust, the ensuing spike of pleasure shot his hand up to her chest, earning a desperate squeal. He didn't hesitate in roughly flipping the bikini top, crumpling its meshy fabric to let spill out Rikka's tits.

She broke from his lips as soon as that hand of his began to pinch her pebbly pink nipples. She panted, fingernails digging into the hard skin of his shoulder. The instructor gave her nipples another pinch, then smoothed it over with the palm of his hand, sparking more electricity through Rikka's frame. She shuddered, clenching the coil of her tightness around him.

He sped up further, his cock wet from her arousal. She inched her ass off the desk for more leverage. She needed more. _Much _more than what he was putting out right now.

"Faster." she said, her words slipping out from her throat in a desperate mewl.

He obliged immediately, the steady slap of their skin almost doubling. The wet churn of her cunt swallowing him whole was almost as loud as the squeal that followed. She felt a bead of sweat cross her cheek, another spike of bliss following a rough pinch of her nipple. The desk below her was starting to rock in earnest now as a cup of pens clattered to the ground with a stack of brochures.

But it still wasn't enough. Another hand that he brought up to fondle her breasts was proof of that; she had enough of those hands, she needed more of his fat cock.

"Are you gonna keep playing with my tits are you actually going to fuck me?" Rikka said between her labored gasps, her blue eyes half-lidded, her exhales hot against the skin of his neck. He gave her a dark look that sent a spike of pleasure deeper than any pinch of her nipples.

Not another word and those hands of his went to her shoulders, forcing her hands off his neck. He paused his thrusts, keeping his cockmeat sheathed to the base.

"Get on your back." he ordered. Rikka gave him an excited look lying down on the wood behind her as the hands on her shoulders found a firm hold on her hips.

No sooner had she lay back than his thrusts resumed. Rikka choked, the new angle giving _much _more leverage, making his thrusts more powerful, faster, _deeper _than ever before. Each forward swing of his hips slammed his swollen crown in a spot Rikka never knew existed, each impact making her see spots. It only took a few more before she came undone completely, convulsing as an orgasm ripped through her body.

"Yes, oh God, _mmnnn…!_" Rikka squealed, biting into her lip as waves of pure bliss ripped through her from head to toe. The legs she used to grip the instructor's hips lay limp, but he kept thrusting regardless. She could feel her quim suirt out and stain her bikini bottoms, splotching onto the inside of her thighs.

And through it all, the instructor kept pounding into her, stuffing her full of cock with a voracity that made it feel like he hammering straight into her chest. Her back arched off the desk as the orgasm didn't seem to stop, the coil of her cunt gripping him, begging him to keep fucking her as hard as he could.

Her hands reached up above her head, gripping onto the opposite edge of the table as the instructor's hands dug deep into the plump pubescent curves of her hips; she could tell that his fingers would leave welts.

"Nngh, you're a real impatient little _slut_, aren't you?" he growled over Rikka's pleas and squeals for more.

Rikka panted, eyes still shut as the vestiges of her climax ebbed and bled into the lapping tide of another. She squirmed as he kept pounding into her, using her as she'd fantasized for countless nights. She loved the feeling of his cock turning her inside out, the clamp of those manly hands at her hips, but most of all, she loved those eyes that had been stuck onto her skin all day, devouring her near-naked body now as her paleness bared itself to him in a sheen of sweat, her exposed breasts swaying with every crash of their hips.

"I'm _mmmnhh! _more than patient, mister." Rikka said, cracking her eyes open. Her words came out as bookends to mewls, almost drowned out by the rapid clap of their wet skin. She managed an open-mouthed grin. "I've waited to get dicked down like this for months."

"We haven't even gotten started, sweetheart."

One hand at her hips suddenly flew to the string of her bikini bottoms. One violent rip tore it off Rikka's body, leaving her snatch completely exposed. The instructor slowed his pumps, the hand that dropped her bottoms roughly groping her right breast. Rikka pushed her chest outward, her back struggling to maintain an arc as the instructor kept up his thrusts. They were slower now, but what he took away in speed he made up for in sheer _strength._

He was throwing his back into these new thrusts. Slow retreats to really drag his swollen meat out in a savorous pull before _slamming _it into Rikka's tightness with a force that hit a spot to curl her toes. She didn't even notice the hand at her breast moving southward, streaking across rivulets of her sweat, its fingers dragging in a relishing pull across her skin.

She noticed the hand only when it arrived at its destination: in the middle of a particularly hard thrust that toppled over a file-holder onto the floor, Rikka felt a pressure at her womb. A moment later, a more _direct _pressure flicking at her engorged clit.

She looked down, looking at the hand that was at her most sensitive area, watching as his thumb mercilessly pressed and swirled onto her clit. And she looked for but a moment longer before another hard thrust and another flick of her clit sent Rikka spiraling into another climax, her body convulsing in tandem with the older man's ruthless thrusts.

He fucked her harder as her inner heat began to coil around him tighter than ever. His next thrusts kept up the same strength, the same steady pound, but the knot in his loins was nearing its limit. The instructor kept playing with her clit, ruthlessly fingering it as his thrusts sped up faster and faster.

Soon enough his thrusts grew rougher, less intentional. The hand at Rikka's clit slid onto her waist once more as the fucking started to reach a fever pace. The entire wooden desk tilted with every buck of his hips, more and more things dropping to the floor, the contents of its drawers rattling along with the loud wooden thuds.

But none of that was louder than the way Rikka screamed. She had climaxed again. Her mind unraveled with every pound, her lips pleading in desperate curses without her even realizing it. He was pounding into her so hard her head hung off the edge of the table, her ponytail swinging wildly upside down.

"Rikka..._fuck_...I'm cumming…!" the instructor said through strained grunts.

She could feel his fat cock beginning to throb inside of her, feel its crown swell against her walls.

"Cum inside me, fill me up, please!" Rikka gasped, her legs regaining enough of their strength to reach around his waist and keep him planted right where she wanted him. "Cum...just cum!"

With a shuddering groan the instructor planted himself as deep as he could inside Rikka's tight body. His weight bore down on her as he fell forward, letting go of her body to plant his hands on either side of her. Before Rikka could even open her eyes to see him towering above her, his tongue shoved itself between her lips.

He came, his yelps and desperate grunts echoing down her throat, her own squeals and moans swallowed up by his. Their kisses, wet and uncoordinated tousles of tongues and lips, moved slow as he emptied his load inside of her. One shot led to two, then three, then four, each one discharging right at the entrance to her womb.

Rikka savored every single drop of it, her body instinctively squirming tight against the seal of her labia and the base of his cock. Her legs kept him planted deep inside her as her cunt milked him for all he had, hips swirling gently into hers. Rikka shivered. The feeling of her womb pooling with hot buckshot after hot buckshot of spunk while her cunt remained stretched to its limit by his manmeat...it left her more breathless than any other orgasm before. Her arms looped around the instructor's back as the climax continued, pump after pump.

When it finally ended, Rikka could feel strings of his seed starting to leak out and puddle onto the desk, no doubt dribbling to the carpet from its edge. They shared slow pecks now, both of them breathless from the aggressive coupling. Rikka felt him slip out of her as he gave her one last kiss and tumbled back. She had to shiver again as her now-empty folds spurted out dollops of his cum, her insides feeling empty without his delicious heat.

Instinctively she closed her legs as she lay on the desk, feeling more and more cum spilling out between her thighs as she brought her wrist up to her sweaty forehead.

A minute passed as the two of them panted. Rikka's body still twitched in little aftershocks. She sat up, and the instructor stood above her. He'd been staring.

There was still a dark swirl in his eyes, a predatory cadence to his breaths.

He was still erect.

Rikka bit her lip.

The instructor closed the distance between them, forcing her to stand as his strong hands lifted her off the table, leaving a sticky puddle of white where she had been situated. Rikka let out an excited breath at the gesture, another following suit at the feeling of his hard dick poking at her belly.

"I'm gonna have to clean that, y'know." he said, his hands smoothing down to palm her asscheeks.

"And whose fault is that?"

Rikka's hand found his prick, and she started to pull at it in long, drawn-out strokes.

"We're just gonna have to find another place to keep these lessons up, huh?" he said, his breaths growing hungrier by the second. He gave a firm spank on her ass, and Rikka mewled.

"Lead the way, captain."

Not another word and they started kissing again. Just as they had entered the office, they stumbled around blindly, his fingers burying themselves inside her, her own still keeping a firm grip on his prick.

They made out in loud smacks, their rush of breaths making Rikka lightheaded. She followed his lead, stumbling blindly as her body grew hot again with his hands. She could feel his last load leaking out between her legs.

Her back came to a stop against an edge that came up to her chest.. As soon as their stumbling stopped, the instructor tore himself away from her lips. His hands took hold of her shoulders, and turned her around, forcing Rikka onto her forearms. It was the information kiosk of the office, the window that opened up to the other side of the wall shut tight with a metal shutter.

Rikka let out a throaty moan as the stranger's fingers dove into her again. This time, they dove in from behind her, forcing Rikka to spread her legs open a bit, a torrent of spunk splattering to the carpet. She was more wet than ever, her hips squirming against the instructor as he positioned himself behind her.

Rikka gave a start as the instructor suddenly planted his tongue at the base of her spine. He dragged it up the entire curve of her back, the hand inside her sliding up her side in tandem with his other hand. The three points of contact took the scenic route, relishing in every inch of her sweaty skin. She felt the hot inhales from his nose as he drowned in her scent.

He peeled his mouth off her skin once he passed her bikini top. His hands went up to her neck. He brushed aside her ponytail- some of her long black hair stubbornly sticking to her sweaty back -exposing the knot that held up the bikini. He pulled it before ripping the entire garment off her entirely, throwing it at their feet. It left Rikka completely naked aside from the orange scrunchie of her ponytail.

The older man leaned in, then, pressing his chest against her back as his hands slid up her front. He cupped her breasts, his hard cock suddenly sliding under her, slicking itself against her drenched snatch. Rikka's breathing deepened, her body suddenly overwhelmed again by his passion. His mouth swirled hotly against the nape of her neck.

"You're real curvy for your age." he said, his breath hot and loud against her ear.

"Yeah? You're pretty cute for yours."

"You say that like I'm old," he said, giving a particularly-rough squeeze of her left breast. "Baby, I'm in my _prime_." his muscle bristled against her skin, and Rikka was inclined to agree. But where would the fun be in that?

"Then prove it to me, mister."

He shook his head, peeling off her back and standing upright. He licked his lips at the sight of Rikka's fat ass pressed up flush against his thighs.

"Gladly."

Only a minute later and he was fucking her into the counter, long hard strokes of his hips smashing his thighs into her round ass. He didn't play around or wait this time with his pace, his thrusts hard and fast right from the start. Rikka's asscheeks clapped loud and wet as she pressed her cheek into the kiosk counter. Her breasts swayed freely below her as his balls smacked her crotch with every thrust.

He was honest-to-God plowing her now, his eyes drinking in the sight of the ripples sprouting across her curvaceous flesh, the pillowed creases of her ass every time he pounded into her heat. Dollops of cum from his previous load made the texture of her inner walls stickier, more dollops of cum spilling out with every outwards pull of his prick.

The new angle made the instructor's length curve up up into a spot he couldn't hit before. It was overwhelming. Each strike of his prick into her insides didn't make her see spots, but stars. She panted, moaning her throat raw as he kept fucking her. Her own hips started throwing it back, accentuating the slaps as the instructor's schlong reamed her for all she was worth.

His hands gripped into her wide hips with relish. Rikka could feel those fingers dig deep into her, so it was noticeable when one of those hands slipped off its grip _just _as the instructor's thrusts started to grow faster, deeper.

The familiar touch of his fingers against her clit made Rikka cum, instantly. She sank onto the kiosk counter lips primed to screech when-

The door to the tourist facility opened with a metallic clang and a ring of the welcome bell. Footsteps. Voices. Rikka's heart stopped.

Her eyes flew open wide as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Rikka!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Rikka, where are youuuuuu?" a second voice said, a little more subdued than the previous.

The next several moments took an eternity as Rikka recollected herself. She was frozen in place, her nerves still frayed from the orgasm that was currently ripping through her, and suddenly all the adrenaline pumped up from this fear. Who was that? Why were they here? Now, of all times? It made her body contract.

It made her cunt tighter.

Without warning the instructor resumed his thrusting. Rikka gave a panicked and muffled squeal into her hand. She lifted her hand only to give a surprised yelp as a pain shot from the back of her scalp. She only realized that the instructor had hanked her head off the counter by grabbing her ponytail when his mouth clamped onto hers, leaving all her vocal protests effectively gagged with his tongue.

Rikka calmed down, losing herself in the rough dominance of his mouth, in the thrusts he still plowed into her baby pocket. Her hand reached up to find a grip in his neck, her other hand reaching for his arm for balance.

He parted from her mouth first, leaving her tongue out between them as she panted desperate rasps.

"You've gotta be more quiet." he whispered. "Don't want your friends out there knowing you're back here getting _fucked, _do you?"

Rikka couldn't help but grin, licking her lips as she shook her head.

"I think _you're _the one in bigger troub-"

He didn't let her finish. Rikka groaned hotly into his lips as his hips pulled back into long strokes, slowing the pace. Her asscheeks clapped a softer rhythm now, her moans stifled by an eager tongue and washed out over the wet smacks of shared liplocks.

Their position was just like last time, when he had held her back flush against his front, his tongue down her throat. But unlike last time, he was balls-deep inside her cunt, and there were classmates right on the other side of the thin wall.

They kept fucking like that as the footsteps and voices continued.

"Well that little liar," one of the voices said as they passed the kiosk. Rikka only noticed then and there that it was Hass and Namiko, the realization's importance disappearing the instant the instructor's hand wedged itself on top of her clit again. Rikka came, clenching her _entire _body as she turned her trying to suppress her squeals, willingly gagging herself with his tongue.

"Maybe she passed us when we went up the hill?" Namiko said, her voice floating to the left of the kiosk towards the exit of the tourist center.

"Nah, she's probably with her two minions."

They both giggled at that as they passed through the front door.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure it's only that Yuuta guy who's really into he-" their voices shut out immediately once the door closed.

Rikka ripped herself away from his mouth, letting out a guttural wail. Her orgasm ripped through her stronger than any other climax before. The instructor's arms wrapped around her, keeping her standing upright as his hard thrusts kept going.

She could only bear it all, limply moaning and pleading until finally, his arms let her go to fall forward on his face as he came. The sensation washed over Rikka in a hot embrace. More spunk pooled and spurt into her womb, his prick swelling in a satisfying bulge with every discharge.

Rikka rode out her second creampie, feeling more of his sticky seed leak out between her legs. She felt him slowly slide out of her, his exit leaving a small torrent of stickiness to spurt out from her folds. His hands remained at her hips, his deep breaths echoed all the way down to his fingers.

She stood hunch over on her forearms, sweat pouring down her face to the countertop. She couldn't believe she let him do all that. Her body felt _full_, her belly feeling almost bloated with how much he'd dumped into her womb.

But she also couldn't believe that she still felt hot, still felt the hunger and desire she'd stoked for the better part of half a year still burning in a knot at the base of her stomach.

The moment she felt the wet _whap_ of his cockmeat slap onto the cleft of her ass, Rikka knew it still burned for him too.

"You got _real_ tight when your friends passed by. Almost like you were excited."

Rikka was still catching her breath, but she glared over her shoulder. But one look at his charming grin just made her grin in return. She shook her head.

"Asshole."

"...so was that an insult or an invitation?"

Rikka rolled her eyes, biting her lip when he teased a finger at the puckered entrance of her anus. She felt fingers suddenly reach under her, teasing at her swollen folds, and her chest tightened. She conceded the moment he stuck two fingers, slick with cum, in between her asscheeks.

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

He didn't need another word.

* * *

The sun was setting as their tour vans drove away from the river. Rikka rested her cheek against hand as the air rushed through her hair from the open window.

Namiko and Hass were asleep right next to her, their heads leaning against each other as they snored. Rikka smiled at the sight, turning her attention back to the receding greenery of the forest. Soon she'd be on a train back home to the city.

Rikka gulped, feeling another gurgle south of her bellybutton. She shifted her thighs, situating herself to better contain the leakage of countless creampies from her cunt, and equally-full asshole.

She bit her lip as her mind flashed with the hours she'd spend in that office, letting the instructor have his way with her. Just as he'd promised, he'd taught her lots of things in that private session. She remembered his athletic body, embracing her, touching her, turning her inside out.

The images of the various positions they took. All the furniture they fucked on. Riding him in wild bucks on top of the couch, yelping out curses as he fucked her ragged on the coffee table, having him facefuck her in the nextdoor shower. By the time it was over, Rikka couldn't move for a good fifteen minutes, lying on the older man's lap as they both caught their breath, panting on the floor of the shower as it steamed around them.

It was everything she'd fantasized, and more. And with all the spunk he filled her with, the various handprints and welts on her pale skin, the rafting instructor had left more than a few souvenirs for her to take home (she barely had time to apply foundation to his hickey before her classmates came back to the tourist center).

Rikka suddenly felt a crumple in her back pocket. She fished around in it, pulling out a scrap of paper. Looks like he'd given her another souvenir. A wistful smile crossed her lips.

His address and phone number, most likely slipped into her back pocket when he gave a final grope of her ass before she boarded the van.

Rikka folded the paper and looked out the window as they left the forest completely. The train station wouldn't be far from the river they'd cross up ahead.

Again she replayed everything in her head. Feeling phantom hands roughly seizing her chest, his tongue on every corner of her body, his cock stretching her out. She remembered his voice, the growl in his lustful thrusting, the vulnerability in his gasps when she'd milk him of an umpteenth creampie.

She'd miss his body, the way he relentlessly wore her out, rearranged her guts to his liking. Again, she felt the thick pool of cum that churned in her womb.

Rikka stared out over the water, golden-red as the sun kneeled below the horizon. She paused, shifted her thighs.

Then, with a casual flick, she let the scrap of paper fly out of the window. She watched as it flew past metal girders and gently lilted down onto the tranquil waters of the irrigated river. She'd probably never come back again.

She gave a sigh, feeling her muscles begin to ache, felt the soreness of her used cunt.

She remembered the way his mouth felt against her neck and she grinned again.

Some of the best experiences are better left as water under the bridge.

* * *

** _ [join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
